Konoha Music Academia
by FZlette
Summary: Konoha Music Academia. A prestige school for only students with luxurious life. Now, this school isn't like any other high schools. Although, this school includes teaching the ordinary boring subjects, they have their main purpose. Music. Main pairing is SasuSaku and supporting pairs are NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen.
1. Prologue

**_Konoha Music Academia_**

 ** _A well-known school for prestigious people all over the world. A music school for rich kids who are given a talent for singing, playing different kinds of instruments and also dancing._**

 ** _A school where competition, friendship, romance and laughter exist._**

 ** _Witness how this school will change eight people who all devoted their heart and soul for music._**

* * *

 **Aye! FZlette here. New story for all Music lovers like me. This is just a prologue. And also my other Story entitled 'That's The Way We Are' also a SasuSaku fanfic. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl walked in a room and directly threw her beautiful formed body in her queen sized bed. Her face burried in her favorite slug-printed comfy pillow. Her long silky hair with the most unusual but unique color of pink were spread delicately on her back. I guess that's the reason why her parents named her Sakura. Sakura Haruno

She let out a deep sigh before she sat up and stared at the cream colored ceiling, then to the mural painted on the wall. Her alluring emerald eyes traced the beautiful painting of a cherry blossom. Her eyes focused as they traced the painted branches until they climb up the ceiling up to the chandelier.

Her thick long black curvaceous eyelashes swept across her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times and went to search for her guitar. She sat on her bed and began to strum a few chords for her to check the tuning of her guitar before she started to strum the melody of a song. She smiled as the music hit her longing ears and started to sing along with the guitar.

 _I am moving through the crowd_  
 _Trying to find myself_  
 _Feel like a guitar that's never played_  
 _Will someone strum away?_

 **Chorus:**  
 **And I ask myself**  
 **Who do I wanna be**  
 **Do I wanna throw away the key**  
 **And invent a whole new me**  
 **And I tell myself**  
 **No One, no one**  
 **Don't wanna be**  
 **No one**  
 **But me...**

 **You are moving through the crowd**  
 **Trying to find yourself**  
 **Feel like a doll left on a shelf**  
 **Will someone take you down?**

 **Chorus:**  
 **And you ask yourself**  
 **Who do I wanna be?**  
 **Do I wanna throw away the key?**  
 **And invent a whole new me**  
 **Gotta tell yourself-**

 _~riiiiing~ ~riiiiiiing~ ~riiiiiiing~_

She stopped singing and laid her guitar on top of her bed before picking her phone on the bedside table. She looked at the I.D caller first and answered the phone.

"Hello, pig." She spoke softly.

 _[ Hey, forhead.]_ Said another voice from the phone.

"You need anything?" She asked.

[Let's go have some fun today.] The girl from the other line squeaked.

"Why now, pig?" She asked.

[Duh! It's the last day of our freedom gal! We need to have some fun before we busy ourselves with school. And besides, it's still eleven.]

"Ugh! Ino-" She wasn't done talking when her friend spoke cutting her off.

[ I will pick you up at 11:15. Toodles!]

Then the call was ended. She let out a sigh and got up from the bed picking up her guitar and placed it gently on the guitar stand. ' _I guess, I better get ready.'_

㇬0Sakura's View㇬0

I'm wearing a white loose crop tank top that reaches a centimeter above my belly button and paired it with a black fitted jeans. And for the shoes is a four inches spiked black stiletto heels. Well I'm not really short but I have a thing for heels *giggles*. And spiked stilettos? Ah that's incase for dick-kicking.

I sat infront of my vanity table and pulled my make up kit in a drawer. I just made my make up simple. I applied mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss and that's all. I let my hair down like all the times. Oh! Before I forgot, I went inside my closet and took out my Gucci crossbody wallet purse.

Beep!...Beep!...Beep!

I hurriedly ran outside my room and down the stairs when I heard the honk of Ino's car. I passed by the living room and saw my parents cuddling with each other. _Yuck!._

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to aware them that their precious daughter is here watching them but they didn't even stop. Seriously? Ugh!

"Whatever, I'm going outside." I spoke and pushed the double door with a lot of force cause it's so heavy. I watched my hands as they struggle against the door. I stumble a bit when the door opened.

"Hey, forhead! Hurry up!" I turned to see my precious bestfriend in her beloved car so I opened the front door and sat.

"Having trouble with the door again, huh?" She teased so I just glared at her.

"Chill." She said and drived her car.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked. She's rubbing her thumb and index finger on her chin as if she has a beard.

"Well, it's near noon. I thought we could have a bite." She spoke.

"Hmm. I'm good with that." I agreed. We arrived at Griela's, a well-known italian restaurant. We parked Ino's car and went inside. The interior of this restaurant is very elegant yet comfortable. We sat on a two chair table set and the waiter handed us the menu then left us.

"The waiter's cute, right?" Ino asked while eying the waiter that just walked out.

"Seriously, Ino?"

"What?! He is cute." She winked at me and I just shrug. I returned my gaze and searched the menu. _Food...food...food. I was done searching for my food and so was Ino. The waiter came back and asked for our order. Afterwards, he returned to the counter and Ino started conversing with me._

"So forehead, ready for tommorow?" She asked.

"Yep. You?" I asked back.

"I'm excited!" She squeaked. She sure is excited, I can tell just by looking at her eyes.

"Tone down pig." I hushed her down.

"Hey!...our food's here already." She pointed at the waiter walking towards us holding a tray of foods in his hand. He laid our food on the table.

"Enjoy your meal madams." He said with a smile and walked away. Nom...nom...nom. Hihi. I started digging in my food and it is so...delish! I could always eat and eat and eat everyday and would not get fat and I thank God for that.

"Hey forehead, I was just curious. Why did we transfer on the second semester?" Ino suddenly asked. Well, I really don't know the reason. I just felt that I should transfer to a music school.

"I don't know. I just felt I should transfer." I replied.

"And why a music school?" Se asked once more. Yes, we transferred on a music school.

"Cause we could do music." I replied.

"Okay." Se just said and continued eating.

* * *

After we had our lunch, we decided to go to the mall and shop for some things we need- want, I mean.

We went to the Instrument Lounge first and searched for instruments we want to buy. I was taking a look at some instruments when an acoustic black cherry burst guitar caught my eyes. The back of the guitar was detailed with a beautiful cherry blossom tree with cherry blossom petals falling down creating a curved pattern. It's perfect. A sales lady approached me and asked if I'm going to buy the guitar and I said yes. They're going to deliver it to my house since I'm too lazy to drag it around the mall.

I saw Ino talking to a salesman. Tsk, Ino. I don't think she's going to buy something, she's just going to flirt with the poor guy.

"Ino!" I approached her and purposely broke their conversation. She turned around and glared at me.

"Hey Sak. Haha. Don't you dare." She whispered the last three words and I just smiled innocently at her.

"Hmmm Hi! I'm Sakura." I smiled at the guy then looked at Ino who's throwing glares at me. Hahaha.

"I'm just gonna wait for you at the car or text me if you're done. Okay?" I said smiling at her. Plan worked.

I excited in the shop and started looking around boutiques. I just window shopped since-yeah I'm lazy.

Normal POV

The pinkette went out of the shop and etered a milk tea shop. It's a shop owned by an Indian milk tea master named Kavi and his wife Baji. They are both polite and kind. Kavi is a joker while his wife, Baji is so joyful and cheerful.

Sakura met them on summer break when her bag was robbed in this mall and Kavi was the one who chase the thief and returned her bag. She thanked them dearly and asked what could she do in order to repay the man. Kavi and his wife was new to the place and they just opened a new milk tea shop that day so they had no costumers yet.

He asked Sakura if she could have a minute to taste their product from India. She agreed and tried their milk tea. She sipped and tasted the beverage. After that first sip, she can't stop anymore. She fell in love to the milk tea. Every twice a week, she visits the couple and enjoy her milk tea. The shop is comfy and homey that's why it's her favorite place to stay and refresh her mind.

"Konbanwa oji, oba!" The pinkette greeted with a smile. The two indian couple smiled and went to hug her.

"Oh, Sakura dear. It's nice to see you again. You look even prettier. Right Kavi?" Baji hugged her tight and admired the pinkette.

"Naahh. I'm much prettier." The man flip an imaginary hair behind his back and batted his eyes.

"Duh. Kavi-oji." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The usual?" Baji asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay. Be there in a minute, darling." The two went back to the counter while Sakura made her way to a small table that has a bean bag on each side. She sat on the blue once and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I decided to listen to songs while I'm waiting for my order.

 **"Marry Me"**

 **Forever can never be long enough for me**

 **To feel like I've had long enough with you**

 **Forget the world now, we won't let them see**

 **But there's one thing left to do**

 **Now that the weight has lifted Love has surely shifted my way**

 **The pinkette closed her eyes and felt the song through her soul. She hummed along with the song.**

 **Marry me**

 **Today and every day**

 **Marry me**

 **If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**

 **Say you will Mm-hmm**

 **Say you will Mm-hmm**

 **Together can never be close enough for me**

 **To feel like I am close enough to you**

 **You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"**

 **And you're beautiful**

 **Music is her life. Without music? She would be a ghost wandering around the world. It's her soul, it's her way to communicate. It's the light that guides her through success. It's her EVERYTHING. And no one can take that 'everything' away from her.**

 **Now that the wait is over**

 **And love has finally shown her my way**

 **Marry me**

 **Today and every day**

 **Marry me**

 **If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe**

 **Say you will Mm-hmm**

 **Say you will Mm-hmm**

 **Promise me**

 **You'll always be Happy by my side**

 **I promise to Sing to you**

 **When all the music di-**

Something cold touched her right cheek. She looked up and saw the Indian woman smiling warmly at her. Her milk tea is already on the table.

"Sakura dear, here's your milk tea. I made it special for you. And of course, additional pearls."

"Thanks, Baji-oba." The pinkette picked her milk tea and took a sip.

"Mmmm. Still the best, oba." She said and raised her hands for a thumb ups. The Indian women chuckled and patted her head.

"I'll go now, dear." Sakura didn't speak, instead nodded her head cause her mouth is already filled with the beverage. The Indian went to the counter and Sakura was left with her beloved milk tea.

* * *

She spent at least thirty minutes in the shop waiting for her bestfriend's call. She already had finished her first cup and now starting on her second cup. She started tapping her fingers on the table. Riiiiing riiiiiing riiiiiiing

Sakura's POV

Riiiiing riiiiiing riiiiiiing

'Thank Goodness!' I shouted on my mind. I picked up my phone and answered the call.

"Yow, forehead!"

"What the hell Ino! Are you planning on killing me with your boy-hunting?!" I yelled at her through the phone.

"Chill, forehead. You can try to be patient, you know."

"When? Until I see a white crow flying across my face?! Patience is never possible with you!" I continued.

"Shhhhh!..." Tsk! Damn you pig. Now, people are staring at me. I blocked the speaker of my phone and apologized.

"I'm sorry." I then placed my phone on my ear again.

"Where are you?." I spoke on a low voice but still whisper-yelling at her.

"I just left the mall. Ready for a fuckin awesome night?" I grinned upon hearing what she said.

"Game." I ended the call and stood up. I bid my goodbyes to Kavy and Baji and exited the shop. I went straightly to the parking lot and got to my car. I started the engine and drove.

I reached my destination and parked my car. I saw Ino's car parked at the right side of the area. I can already hear the loud blazing noise coming from one certain place. A night club.

I walked towards the entrance and didn't even bother to take a glance at the two bulky muscular bouncers at each side of the door. I straightly went forward and search for Ino. Well, I already know where to find her, actually. She's definetly on the dance floor with some other guy she met here. I sat on a high bar stool at the bar counter.

The bartender flash a smile at me.

"What would this gorgeous girl want to drink?" He asked. I wore my best smile and answered his question.

"Well, this gorgeous girl here wants a Margarita, please?"

"As you wish, my lady." He started to prepare my Margarita so I just played with my phone. The dance foor is visible on my sight and I can see Ino dancing with a tall, white-haired boy.

"Here's your Margarita, Senorita." The bartender placed the drink in front of me. I took the drink and had a gulp.

"Forehead!" I heard Ino yelled at me even though the music is so loud. She's comming towards me and had a smile or more like a grin.

"Get your butt up their and let's effin' dance!" She shouted. I stood up from the stool and walked with her towards the dance floor.

 **'Another shameless, naughty, free night. Ey?'**

 **Oh don't you dare look back.**

 **Just keep your eyes on me."**

 **I said, "You're holding back, "**

 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**

 **This woman is my destiny**

 **She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**

 **Shut up and dance with me!."**

* * *

Hello again fictioners! Chapter 1done! Hope you liked it!

Songs:

No One by Aly & A.J

Marry Me by Train

Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon


	3. Chapter 2

**Konoha Music Academia**

 **FZlette**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Author's POV**

~Criiiiing~ ~Criiiiing~ ~Criiiii-Swoosh!

An object was flying outside of Sakura Haruno's window. The pinkette dropped her head on the pillow and continued her disturbed beauty sleep.

3..

2..

1..

Her eyes droopy before, shot open when she realized something. She ran towards the window and peeped at the window.

"MY PHONE!" She shrieked as she ran down the stairs and out of the house-err mansion. The maids, Butler James, and her parents were startled at the loud screeching shriek so they immediately came out of their rooms and ran out of the house only to find a teary eyed Sakura on her knees while holding her crashed phone.

"Sakura dear, what happened." The voice of her mom made her looked up only to see all the maids, Butler James and her parents looking worried.

"Mom! My precious phone." She whined. The maids, Butler James and parents sighed in relief.

"What happened to your phone, sweetie?" Her mom asked calmly.

"I thought it was the alarm clock." She said while holding the pieces of her cracked phone like a baby. Her mother shook her head disapprovingly while looking at her daughter.

"Dear, you don't even have an alarm clock." Her mother spoke. The maids fought the urge to laugh at the pinkette who noticed them covering their mouths with their hands and glared at them.

"But mom!" She whined.

"It's okay cherry, I'll buy you the latest one, okay? So stop acting like a child who pooped her pants." Her dad spoke teasingly earning him a death glare from her precious cherry.

"Well you can also stop acting like a teen ager who feels like all handsome and young like Tom Cruise but obviously doesn't look like him." The pinkette snapped at her father leveling their two head together and glaring at each other.

"Well you two can stop your child's play and grow up." Sakura's mother spoke and tear the blazing glare from the two by placing one hand on each other face and pulled it on opposite direction.

"Hmp." Sakura's dad crossed his arms and turned his head away from Sakura while his eyes closed.

"Hmp!" Sakura crossed her arms and walked inside their mansion.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I walked in the house with my arms crossed and climbed the stairs. I looked at the grandfather's clock displayed on the wall. It's still 5:30, I've got lots of time to prepare myself for school.

I went straightly at my room and threw myself at my bed. I closed my eyes for a minute and decided to get up.

I took a bath and wore my uniform. I like the uniform. The color is gray. The skirt reaches three inches above my knee and I paired it with a long sleeve blouse.

Then I topped it with a white blazer top which has a silver line tracing the side that fitted my curve perfectly, and then I noticed the logo in the left chest part. It has a shape like an armor and obviously made of gold. I wore white knee high socks then slipped into my four inch black high heeled school shoes.

I let my hair down and add a light make up on my face. Well, a light make up means eyeliner and lip gloss to me. *gigles* I took a last look at my self at the mirror. I think it's done! I was about to text Ino when I realized that I threw it outside the window.

I walked downstairs and bid my goodbye to my parents. I hopped in my car and drove to Ino's. I honked the horn and waited for her to come out of her house and there she is. She had her hair swaying on her back. She winked at me and hopped in her car.

I started driving ahead and let her trail behind me until we reached the gate of the school.

* * *

Wow. The gate is enormous. Mostly gold and silver. The crest of the academy is engraved on the gate The gate opened automatically and I started driving towards the entrance. And again, this school never fails me.

A huge fountain was the first that I saw as soon as my car stepped in the school vicinity. The school was surrounded by neat, fresh, short-trimmed grass except for the cobblestone driveway and the parking area. I searched for a lot to park on and found one with an empty lot beside it. Ino parked beside my car and stepped out of her car. I stared at myself at the vanity of my car and let out a deep sigh.

Tok...tok...tok

I was startled. The noise came from the window. It was Ino, she looked at me and pointed at her watch. Oh right. I opened the door and stepped out.

"You look nervous, forehead."

"Oh shush." was my only answer.

"Let's go! I'm excited to mingle with boys!"

"Ino." I shook my head disapprovingly. Boys will be on her mind. Always. We began to enter the academy.

As we enter, almost everything is sparkling. Sparkly chandelier, sparkly furnishes, figurines, and even the railings of the grand stairs. There's a red carpet that goes from the door to the first two steps of the stairs. Big portrait frames are hanged on the walls.

"Wow this school is amazing, pig."

"Uhuh." She nodded her head. I'm surprised she didn't talk long. She must have admire the place so much cause her eyes are also sparkling.

"Good morning girls. I suppose you're the transfer students from Suna?" A woman spoke behind us that made us turned to her. The woman has a black hair that reached her mid-back and also black eyes. I guess she's only in her late 20's. She's very beautiful ,I must say. She's wearing a black pencil cut office dress matched with a gray blazer top. The dress looks great on her cause she has a petite body.

"Yes we are Madam." Ino stated giving the woman a warm smile which she returned back. She looks even prettier when she smiles.

"Nice to meet you two. I am Head Mistress Shizune and I'll be accompanying you to Principal Tsunade. Follow me."

Me and Ino followed Head Mistress Shizune.

We passed two halls already and had just turned to the third hall. We rode an escalator and walked on another hall.

'Gosh! How long is this gonna take us to the principal' I impatiently asked in my thoughts.

After another turn, we reached an auburn wooden double door. The head mistress pressed her thumb on the device on the right side of the huge door and it automatically opened.

"I'm sorry girls but this is the least I can go. Tsunade-sama is inside so I wish you luck." Head mistress Shizune left us here infront of the huge opened door. I followed my stare at her until she went disappear through the halls.

"Hey forehead, this school is amazing isn't it?" Pig asked.

"Yeah, best so far." Was the only thing I could say.

Ino started walking inside the office so I followed her. The office didn't look one at all, but instead like a condominium. It's huge and spacious, I might add luxurious too. The sparkly chandelier is the first thing that you will surely notice once you come in. There are two couches facing each other at the front of the principal's desk and on the left side was a mini library.

"Gud morning girls!" There's a woman in the library. She walked to the desk and sat down. She has a blonde hair and amber colored orbs. I'm guessing she's in her mid-thirties. She looks elegant and classy with her green pencil cut dress.

"You can sit down now." She gestured us to sit and so we did.

"By the way, I'm Principal Tsunade. You are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Right?"

"Yes madam." Ino answered.

"Welcome to Konoha Music Academia. I hope you enjoy your school year here. I'm guessing you know about the school protocols here, right?." We nodded.

"Very well! I have nothing to explain he anymore. Here's you class schedule and your locker keys." she gave us each a special paper with the schedule printed on it and the keys.

"Oh! Wait I forgot something. I've also included your house number in that paper. I decided to join you together with another two girls since you two already know each other." Wait. What? Did I heard that right? House? In this school? Ino and I looked at each other with curiosity.

"House? But ma'am we weren't informed about this. We didn't even have our things with us." This time I'm the one who spoke.

"Oh, Is that so? I apologize for that." she chuckled.

"But no worries. We provide all of those things. And if I said all, it means literally. I also informed your parents about this. Now you should go."

* * *

Locker 14311. Where art thou?

"Hey forehead, here's locker 1409. There's yours too." Ino pointed at the locker near us.

The locker here is quite bigger than ordinary lockers. But what do you expect?. I opened my locker and was impressed. It was neat and organized. The books were complete and piled at one side. There's a letter on top of a tablet so I picked it up and read it.

'Welcome to Konoha Music Academia. This device is now yours. It can be used as your note taking device or reference.' -Principal Tsunade Cool.

I looked at Ino and she had the letter in her hand too. I took the tablet and closed my locker.

"What class are you in?" I asked Ino. She looked at her schedule.

"English Lit." she muttered.

"Mine's Homeroom/Music." We had trouble reaching the class but we passed a big map on the halls. We separated ways. I entered the class since the teacher was still not here. It was noisy at first but it became all quite when we stepped in. After a short silence, the room was filled with murmurs and whispering.

"Good morning music suckers! I'm sorry I'm late. There's a dog i-" A gray haired man entered the room. He's wearing a mask.

"LIAR!" one of the students shouted which was followed with accusations like:

 _'Shut up!'_

 _'Stop with your lame excuses'_

"Now calm down suckers!" He wiped his forehead with his palms like wiping an imaginary sweat. Then after a short while, he noticed my presence.

"What do we have here? Transfer student? Would you mind to come here?" He gestured us in front.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. 17. Nice to meet you."

"Before you sit down, Ms. Haruno. You should do first our tradition here." Tradition?

"Tradition?" I asked. This school is full of surprises.

" New students should perform here in front. Any song or instruments will do." The teacher smirked and the students cheered. Sigh. This is a music school Sakura, you can't change that.

"Okay." I walked to the grand piano not far from the main front. I sat and began to play the keys.

 **Sinners by Lauren Aquilina**

 **Our lives are stories, waiting to be told**

 **In search of silver linings, we discovered gold**

 **And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong  
**  
 **But they're the ones that we'll look down upon**

 **The rules say our emotions don't comply**

 **But we'll defy the rules until we die**

 **So lets be sinners to be saints**

 **And lets be winners by mistake**

 **The world may disapprove**

 **But my world is only you**

 **And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me**

 **You showed me feelings I've never felt before**

 **We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door**

 **But how can you expect me not to eat,**

 **When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?**

 **So lets be sinners to be saints**

 **And lets be winners by mistake**

 **The world may disapprove**

 **But my world is only you**

 **And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me**

 **Our hearts are too ruthless to break**

 **Lets start fires for heavens sake**

 **Our hearts are too ruthless to break**

 **Lets start fires for heavens sake**

 **Our hearts are too ruthless to break**

 **Lets start fires for heavens sake**

 **Our hearts are too ruthless to break**

 **So lets be sinners to be saints**

 **And lets be winners by mistake**

 **The world may disapprove**

 **But my world is only you**

 **And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me**

 **And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me...**

I played the last keys with my eyes closed.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei clapping his hands and the other students started clapping their own too. I smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Sakura for that wonderful performance of yours." He said to me and return his stare to the students.

"Now that, music suckers, is the proper way to perform on stage." He looked at me.

"You may take your sit now, Ms. Haruno." I went to pick the seat near the window at the back. There's this one girl who never stops glaring at me. She wispered something to her seatmate that is still audible to my ears.

 _'Its just her luck. She thinks she's all pretty and talented girl but she's definitely not. Ha!'_ The girl was still looking at me and she smirked and rolled her eyes. I mentally rolled my eyes. Little insecured bitches. I'm used to it, though, so I don't mind them. Back in my old school, the girls there are even worse so cases like this are a lot easy to handle just like when I handle bitches in my old school.

"When you perform on stage, you should feel the music. Let it enter your souls..." Sensei continued to discuss while I'm here in my seat feeling bored. I turned my gaze through the window and noticed a silver Lamborghini just parked on the green grass. Tsk. The parking area is just nearby. What an asshole. I returned my gaze at Kakashi-sensei still lecturing in front.

"I'm sure ALL of you listened to what I'm saying so...LET"S HAVE A QUIZ." After Sensei said that, the room was filled with groans and curses.

"OH COME ON SENSEI! YOU CAN"T JUST DO THAT!" I winced upon hearing that loud voice. Gosh! How can a boy be louder than a girl using microphone?

"I'm your sensei and you can't do anything about that." Sensei answered with a bored tone.

"EHHHH?! F*CK YO-!"

"You do not speak like that to me Uzumaki or else you'll be on detention." Sensei didn't even gave the blonde a chance to spea- yell then immediately started the quiz.

"Number one..." The room was filled with groans and frustrations while bringing their tablets out. Well, I prepared mine also.

"Compose an essay abo-

 _**Criiiiiiinnngggg~ ~Crrrrriiiinnnggg~ ~Criiinnnggggg~**_

" _YEAHHH!"_

 _"THANK GOD!"_

 _"AT LAST!"_

 _"TAKE THAT OLD MAN!"_

The room was filled with shouts of victory as the students crowded the the exit door. I looked at Kakashi-sensei and he has his palms on his face while shaking his head in side ward motion. Hahaha!

I saw the crowd got already small so I stood up and placed my shoulder bag at my shoulder. I walked towards the door and exited the class room.

* * *

I was walking through the hall ways when I felt a vibration in my bag. I opened it and found out that it's the tablet. There was a caller I.D but it's an unknown number. I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked

 _"Forehead, it's Ino"_ Ino?

"How did yo-"

 _"No questions, Sakura. I'm hungry so please come in the dining hall."_

 _*TOOT* *TOOT*_

Tsk. Ino. You are so dead. You didn't even told me the direction of the dining hall. Great. Just perfectly great, Ino.

I was returning the tablet to my bag when I suddenly bumped someone.

"Ah!" I heard her faint shout. I, too was knocked on the floor so I closed my eyes and my butt is hurting. Aw!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry miss. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm so so sorry!" The girl helped me and offered a hand so I accepted it.

"It's okay. I didn't look at the way too so it's also partially my fault." I said. This girl is beautiful. She has a long raven blue hair and gorgeous white eyes.

"Uhm. By the way, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled at me and offered her hand for a handshake. She seems nice so I accepted it.

"Sakura Haruno." I smiled at her.

"Nice meeting you Sakura-chan."

"You too, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Chapter 2 done!


	4. Chapter 3

**Konoha Music Academia**

 **FZlette**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Ino's POV**

What's taking her so long? I've been here in the dining hall for 30 minutes and I still didn't touch my red velvet cake.I swear to God that if she doesn't arrive in 5 minutes, I will surely kill her.

"Uhm...Can I sit here?" A beautiful girl with wavy long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes holding a tray of chocolate cake and a glass of water asked me. I looked around and I saw that all the tables were full.

"Uhh...But it's okay if you don't want to. I can find another seat." She was about to turn her back so I decided to stop her.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back at me. I smiled at her.

"You can have a seat since it's just me and my bestfriend." I told her.

"Oh thank you so much. The dining hall is very crowded today." She said while taking a seat and placing her tray on the table.

"By the way, I'm TenTen Sora." She offered her hands for a hand shake. I gladly accepted it. She seems nice and she's pretty too.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" she asked after taking a bite from her choco cake.

"Ah yes. My former school was Sunagakure Academy." I told her.

"I heard that's a rich and well-known school. Why did you transfer?" She asked.

"Hmmm...We just felt like it and besides we also love music." I explained.

"You just felt like it? Haha. That's a unique reason. I like it." I kinda like her too. I think we're going to get along with each other. Of course, don't forget about Sakura too.

"I know right. I don't understand Sakura also with this 'I just felt like it' thing. I just picked it up from her. Haha." I kinda wonder too with our 'we just feel like it' thing with Sakura. But nevermind that, at least we have a reason. A lame reason, I should say.

"Sakura? Is that the name of your bestfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah. If you see a pink haired girl with green eyes, that's her." I said as I chew the cake in my mouth. Mmmmm.. This is so yummy. If all the food here is delicious, then it's okay to get fat...Okay, I was just kidding. Of course getting fat is not on my bucket list. Never.

"Pink hair? Well, that's a unique hair color. Oh wait, is that your friend over there?" she pointed behind my back. I turned around and saw Sakura at the food selection counter. She was with a blue haired girl. I thought she was searching for me so I put my hand up and waved. She noticed me and signaled the girl to go over here.

"Hey, pig. I'm sorry I'm late. Meet Hinata Hyuuga. I met her on my way here." The girl and shook has an breath taking pearl white eyes and a straight long dark blue hair.

"Hi, Hinata. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice meeting you." I smiled at her.

"Nice meeting you too, Ino. I've heard a lot from you from Sakura in the short time we had." I eyed Sakura who just shrugged.

"Well, I'm guessing she bad mouthed me in front of you." I said which made her giggle.

"Well, a lot." She said and laughed. I glared at Sakura and rolled my eyes.

"Ah, before I forgot. Sakura, meet TenTen Sora. TenTen, she's Sakura Haruno." I introduced her to Sakura. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you TenTen." Sakura said.

"Likewise, Sakura." They took their seats and placed their food on the the table.

"Oh, hey Hinata." TenTen suddenly spoke.

"You knew each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's my house and dorm mate and friend, too." This time Hinata was the one who spoke. Speaking of house mate, I wonder who my house mates are?

"Hey Ino, have you checked our house and dorm number?" Sakura asked me. I took my schedule and looked for the house and dorm number at the lower right side of the paper. House VI Room # 0201.

"It says House VI Room 0201." I said which made TenTen and Hinata squeal. Okaayy...?

"What's wrong?" Sakura asken them.

"We're on the same house and floor!" TenTen squealed.

"And we're just in front of your room." Hinata followed.

"Really?!" Eeeeh! That's super nice.

"That's awesome, guys!" Sakura said.

"Oh by the way, What's the meaning of VI?" Sakura asked.

"Ah VI means Vocal and Instrumentalist. You can sing and play instruments in the same time." TenTen explained.

"What about the ones who can sing only?" I asked.

"Well, the singers only are the ones who stay in the Vocal House or V House and the instrumentalists stay in the Instrumentalist House or I House. There are also students who are not musicians or as we call them common students. They only have small population here and they live at the Common House." Hinata explained. Me and Sakura just nodded our heads the whole time Hinata is speaking.

"I guess me and Hinata should explain a little of how we live here." TenTen said.

"First class starts at 9 am sharp. Anyone who is late should be at 1hour detention with Ms. Rin, with or without reason. The rest of the rules and regulations are in the student's handbook so you MUST read it. I repeat, you must read it cause the school is strict with the rules. Not that overly strict though, just if you want to break any of them, you can but do not get caught cause once you're caught, you won't like the punishments so much. Remember, Konoha Music Academia is a prestigious school so they are very careful in the attitudes of the students and reputation of the school." TenTen explained. Well, okaaayy.

"We have six subjects in all. The five subjects are the regular ones and two hours will be for the main subject which is Music. And lastly, breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served here in the dining hall. And for the house, we'll show you once we get there. I think that's all that you must know." Hinata finalized. That's shorter than I expected it to be.

~Riiiiiiing~ ~Riiiiiiiiing~ ~Riiiiiiiing~

The bell rang so we separated ways. I looked at my next subject. Arts. Sigh. This will be a long day.

 **Sakura's POV**

My last subject is over so I guess it's now dismissal. I got another message from Ino saying she wants me to go at the dining hall so I found my way through the freakin' halls again. When I arrived, there are only few people chatting and having snacks. I got a glimpse of blonde hair at the set of table near the wide glass wall.

"Eating again Ino? Seriously?" I sarcastically asked as soon as I got at table and sat.

"You jonch chare Shak." Ino said with a spoon in her mouth and drips of ice cream rolling on her chin. Yuck.

"Get some manners lady! You came from a well mannered family. Why can't you be like your parents?" Yes. The Yamanaka Clan is a rich, well-mannered and respect-worthy family. Everyone in the family, even young kids, were taught the very basic manners in the house. Except for Ino, I should say. I guess her stubborn head made her butt free from all the trainings and traditions of her clan. Damn lucky bitch.

"Sho whach?" Then she removed the spoon and wiped her chin with her hands. Tsk, there's a napkin in front of her. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So what's the plan after this? " I turned my stare at TenTen who's sipping her milkshake.

"First we'll go to the house then you decide where to go next." She said.

"Cool." The house was located inside the school as well. A glass hall is the one connecting the house to the school. The VI house and the V house are located at the east wing of the school while I House and Common House are located at the other side or the west wing. We walked through the glass hall and the view was breath taking. Up here you can see cherry blossoms trees elegantly placed on the land. You can also have the clear vision of the sky. We continued to walk until we reached a gold double door with a carved VI on the center that automatically opened. The house was super spacious. There are four floors in all. Each floor is visible down here because there were no separations at all.

There are two huge grand stair ways in opposite sides facing each other. TenTen said the other's for the boys' section dorm and the one we are taking now is for the girls'. We reached our dorms which are exactly facing each other.

"Hey girls I guess you can handle yourselves now. Go change and we'll knock on your door if we're done. Okay?" Hinata said before unlocking their door.

"Okay." Ino said then she unlocked the door.

"Woah." Ino breathed out. I also stared at the whole room in awe. The room totally doesn't look like a dormitory. It's like a condominium, ever bigger and better than a condo. There is a living room set and the beds are placed in the opposite side of the set.

"Gosh. I can live in here forever." I said as I sat on the queen sized bed that I've chosen. Its so soft and comfy. I laid my head on the cream colored pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I sat up when I heard a loudscream. Ino? I ran fastly and searched for her. I found her in the comfort room with her back turned against me.

"What happened?" I asked her. I walked near her and saw what she's gawking at. The closet. Not just any other closet but a walk-in closet full of dresses, clothes, shoes, and bags. Ino and I looked at each other.

"Aaahhhhh!" We screamed and dance around like crazy. It took us five minutes to calm ourselves.

"Hey we should change." I reminded Ino. After a hard time picking what we should wear, we prepared ourselves. I came up wearing a pair of black jeans topped with a white loose crop top which has a glitter printed 'I am SEXY' in front. Then for my shoes, I wore a black high cut converse to complete my outfit. , on the other hand, chose to wear a white skate skirt topped with a purple sleeveless top paired with a pair of black gladiators. We didn't bother for applying make up because we want to look natural. I left my hair as it is while Ino tied her hair into a high pony tail.

We heard a knock on the door and I'm guessing that it's TenTen and Hinata. We opened the door and was met by two gorgeous looking ladies. TenTen was wearing the same jeans as mine and a fitted long sleeve top while Hinata wore a light blue skirt and white tank top topped with a gray cardigan.

"Looking sassy today, aren't we?" TenTen said. We just gave each other smiles and giggles.

"Come on! We gotta hurry! There's going to be a Night Jamming at the Abandoned field!" Abandoned field? Ino and I looked at each other.

"Oh come on guys, no time for curiosity. It's going to be fun!" TenTen squealed and grabbed Ino who was looking intirested. They already started to walk faster so me and Hinata trailed behind them walking more slowly. "Sorry for her action. She does that when she's excited." Hinata said softly as we walked through the halls.

"No it's okay. So...What's with the abandoned field and all? It kinda sounds creepy." I asked her. She just chuckled.

"Aah that. It's the unused lot at the back of the campus. It's kinda located near the woods that's why they called it abandoned." Hinata explained.

"Wait does the teachers know about it?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. In fact they are the ones who allowed the students to organize their own Jam Night." I just nodded my head slowly at what she just said.

"Is there a curfew given or something?" I'm getting a lot curious as the time goes by.

"Students are allowed until 10 pm. The Jam Night is held every Wednesday and it starts at 5:30 up until 8pm."

"Ooohh. Okay. That's a lot of time for a jam." I said.

"Yes,it is." She said. We're now out of the campus and we're entering the woods now. We walked through trees and wild plants until we reached a wide space. Lights and lanterns hanged on the cherry blossom trees. Big posters saying 'JAM NIGHT' and 'IT'S WEDNESDAY!' are every where. There's a big stage set up on the center of the wide ground. Several instruments and mic stands are on top of the stage.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"I know right!" Hinata said and laughed.

"Come on TenTen are there. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Take a seat girls. It's starting!" TenTen squealed. Me and Hinata took our seats and we all waited for the Jam to start.

"Good Evening Jammers!" A guy with a black hair that resembles a bowl stepped on the stage and...what the hell? Is he wearing...spandex?

"Gross." Ino whispered.

"That guy, girls, is Rock Lee.." TenTen said.

"The guy who wears the grossest green spandex together with his idol, Gai-sensei." Hinata spoke.

"Are you ready to jam?!" He shouted and the crowds gone mad. The whole place was filled with screams and yell.

"That's the spirit! So, now we're gonna start with The Asassins!" After introducing the band, he left the stage and the said band took over.

"Good day, jammers! For tonight we're gonna sing Demons by Imagine Dragons!" The guy which is, I guess is the vocalist of the group.

"Wooooohooooo!" The crowds yell. I also joined with the yelling so is the other girls.

 ** _When the days are cold_**  
 ** _And the cards all fold_**  
 ** _And the saints we see_**  
 ** _Are all made of gold_**

 ** _When your dreams all fail_**  
 ** _And the ones we hail_**  
 ** _Are the worst of all_**  
 ** _And the blood's run stale_**

 ** _I wanna hide the truth_**  
 ** _I wanna shelter you_**  
 ** _But with the beast inside_**  
 ** _There's nowhere we can hide_**

 ** _No matter what we breed_**  
 ** _We still are made of greed_**  
 ** _This is my kingdom come_**  
 ** _This is my kingdom come_**

We are now singing the song while the others are screaming and yelling like crazy. Most of us are standing and jumping.

 ** _When you feel my heat_**  
 ** _Look into my eyes_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
 ** _Don't get too close_**  
 ** _It's dark inside_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**  
 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

Time passed by so is the rest of the song. Everybody's having a good time-uhm- Did I say good? I'm sorry. I meant FANTASTIC! Gosh! We're all pumped up. Many energetic performances passed and now we only got 5 minutes before heading at the dining hall for dinner.

"So we've only got 5 minutes to go before dinner." The Rock Lee guy said. He's up on the stage again.

"AWWWW!" The crowds yell.

"I know, I know. But

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ladies and gentlemen, THE DEMIGODS!"

Yells and screams exploded and the crowd jerked in excitement. The ground was filled with excited voices. The screams are even louder than the screams in the past performance. Who are these Demigods? Hinata and TenTen stood up and joined the crowds. I looked over at Ino who also looked at me. She just shrugged and also stood up and joined the jumps of the crowd. The screams died down as the light slowly faded and the piano began the intro of the song.

 ** _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_**  
 ** _Could it be that we have been this way before_**  
 ** _I know you don't think that I am trying_**  
 ** _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_**

Right after the vocalist sang the first line, a spotlight was already directed to him. I was mesmerized when I laid my eyes on him. Dark untamed raven locks which was styled in spikes that is definitely appealing. His long bangs covering his eyes made him more hotter. But he seems so...mysterious. Gosh I can't believe that I'm saying this. That's why the crowds went wild. All the members of the band are handsome.

 ** _But hold your breath_**  
 ** _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
 ** _Over again_**  
 ** _Don't make me change my mind_**  
 ** _Or I won't live to see another day_**  
 ** _I swear it's true_**  
 ** _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
 ** _You're impossible to find_**

The vibe turned exciting as the air was filled with electric. The crowd joined in the song as they actively jumped and jumped so are we. They're very good. I bet they can even beat international bands.

 ** _This is not what I intended_**  
 ** _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_**  
 ** _You always thought that I was stronger_**  
 ** _I may have failed_**  
 ** _But I have loved you from the start_**  
 ** _Oh_**

 ** _But hold your breath_**  
 ** _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
 ** _Over again_**  
 ** _Don't make me change my mind_**  
 ** _Or I won't live to see another day_**  
 ** _I swear it's true_**  
 ** _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
 ** _It's impossible_**

 ** _So breathe in so deep_**  
 ** _Breathe me in_**  
 ** _I'm yours to keep_**  
 ** _And hold onto your words_**  
 ** _'Cause talk is cheap_**  
 ** _And remember me tonight_**

 ** _When you're asleep_**

 ** _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
 ** _Over again_**  
 ** _Don't make me change my mind_**  
 ** _Or I won't live to see another day_**  
 ** _I swear it's true_**  
 ** _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
 ** _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**  
 ** _Over again_**  
 ** _Don't make me change my mind_**  
 ** _Or I won't live to see another day_**  
 ** _I swear it's true_**  
 ** _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_**  
 ** _You're impossible to find_**

As soon as the song was done, the crowd went wild again and exploded their yells and screams. The lights went on and their faces we're showed clearly. A guy with brown hair, a blonde, a guy with a black hair tied into a very high ponytail but still looks sexy in a way. And lastly, the mysterious guy.

"That's it guys! The Jam Night's over!" Rock Lee said. Then we heard the bell ring, a sign that it's dinner time.

"Yup! It's dinner time!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

We're now at the dining hall and we already have our foods. We started eating and chatting with each other.

"Hey guys!" A loud voice interrupted our meal. We looked over at the owner of the voice and it was the blonde from the Demigods. He's not alone. He's got the other three behind him.

"Heyyy the Demi-uglies are here." TenTen said. They knew each other?

"Aww...TenTen-chan. Thet hurts!" He placed his hands on his chest and acted like he's having a heart attack. TenTen just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, who are these two pretty girls here?" The blonde asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Boys, meet Ino Yamanaka..." She pointed at Ino. "And Sakura Haruno." Then pointed at me.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said...or much more than yelled. I smiled at him and took a spoonful of my triple-choco mousse.

"By the way, let me introduce these three to you two." Naruto said and cleared his throat.

"This is Shikamaru Nara, a lucky bastard who has an IQ of 200." He pointed at the pineapple head guy who just yawned. An IQ of 200? That's impressive.

"Neji Hyuuga." He pointed at the brown haired guy that's surprisingly has the same eyes with Hinata.

"He's Hinata-chan's cousin." Oh that's why.

"And lastly, do I have to introduce him?" He asked which earned him a smack on the head. Oh, it's the mysterious guy.

"Aww!" He yelped.

"And that, ladies, is the mighty bastard, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto finished.

"Shut up, dobe." A deep but alluring voice came out of the Uchiha guy.

"Yeah, right. Say that to your self, teme." Naruto shot back now glaring at him.

"Come on guys. You should sit down. You're two are making a scene." Hinata said. The boys sat down. Naruto is still bickering with the Uchiha guy who buried his face against his folded arms rested on the table. The blonde kept talking and talking but he doesn't get any response from the raven-haired guy. The Shikamaru guy also is in the same position as the Uchiha guy while Neji has his headset plugged in his ears.

"Are they always like that?" I whispered to TenTen.

"Who- Ah Naruto and Sasuke? Yes they're always like that. I don't even know why they call themselves bestfriends." They're best friends? It's not very obvious, though.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Hinata asked the four."

"Nah, we already ate before our performance." Naruto replied. I'm glad they stopped bickering.

"Oh by the way, you're performance is amazing!" Ino exclaimed-squealed.

"Shut it. Someone's trying to sleep here." A voice interrupted Ino's squealing. I think it's from Shikamaru.

"Well, for your information. Dining hall is not suppose to be sleeping hall so go and sleep in your bedroom, NERD." Ino retorted and emphasized the word 'nerd'.

"Uh oh. Shikamaru hates being called nerd." TenTen whispered to me. I looked over at Shikamaru who is slowly raising his head with a expressionless but scary look in face. My eyes went to Ino and I swear I saw a thin drop of sweat formed on the side of her forehead.

Uh oh. You're gonna be in trouble Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done! Hope you like it.**

 **Comments & reads are loved 3**

 **Songs:  
Demons by Imagine Dragons  
Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

 **-FZlette**


End file.
